Touched By Darkness
by Silver Miko
Summary: A confrontation between Endymion and Sailor Moon


Touched by Darkness  
By Silver Miko  
silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her surroundings desperately. She was closed in on all sides by metal and tile with no escape. She was trapped. Cold and scared. Scared and confused. She wasn't alone, though. No... he was there somewhere. Watching her perhaps, waiting, for the time to strike.  
The enemy that knew her weaknesses, knew her fears, her skills, and her powers. The one she once called her savior, her hero. Now he was hunting her, her enemy. She couldn't believe it. How had it happened? They had just begun to touch the surface of what they had, all they meant to each other, present and past, when he was taken away. Taken by the darkness of Beryl's forces. Her protector, her hero, her once lover, prince, and soulmate.  
She looked up at the small door on top of the elevator and kicked it open. She saw the cables and jumped up, trying to get to the top of the elevator when she saw them. Two polished black boots. Her eyes trailed upwards. Black boots, dark navy pants, sword belt, and armor... cold blue eyes full of darkness. "Endymion."  
  
toki o sasurau bishou to yajyuu futariThe beauty and beast who wander in time  
tonari awase no tsumetasa to honou kakaeTouching the cold flames of meeting  
  
  
He smiled darkly at her. She was halfway through the door, gripping on the edge of the opening the hold on. He heard her whisper his name. "Endymion." Her voice had touches of fear, confusion, surprise, and something else. Something he couldn't or didn't want to name. He stared at her. Her golden hair spilled out over the top of the elevator as her large cerulean blue eyes looked up at him. She looked trapped. It was always like this.   
Whenever they met, a beauty and a beast. Their meetings were always dark and cold. She would be sad, he would be uncaring. She was his enemy. His queen's enemy. The one who continually ruined all his queen's plans to rule the Earth and obtain the ginzuishou. Sailor Moon.   
  
hikari ni sasouware yami ni sarawareInvite in the light, stabbed by the darkness  
CAN'T LOOK BACKCAN'T LOOK BACK  
  
She was light, he was darkness. She wanted to save Earth from Queen Beryl, he wanted to stop her for Queen Beryl. It was his mission, her mission. They were each other's opposites. Day and night. Rivals. Yet, she was always hesitant to fight him. Always cautious, afraid, and sad. It always made him wonder. Why did she always hold back?  
Did she know she wouldn't win? It never stopped her against Kunzite or any other Dark Kingdom agents. So why was it only he that made her react like this? There was something about her. Something that kept her in the back of his mind, always there, like she was pleading to him to remember something important. Something about them. He wondered how they first met, first fought. Those memories were always unclear and faded. When she was close, like this, he started to wonder if his life was an illusion. That kind of thinking was dangerous for a warrior of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Chikazukeba maboroushi Maze of the Haze When your close, it's an illusion; Maze of the Haze  
  
Sailor Moon pulled herself up and stood in front of him. She had to be brave, she couldn't be weak or scared around him anymore. He was her enemy now. She needed to realize that. It was so hard though... when he looked the same. Looked like the teasing Mamoru who called her Odango Atama, was the grumpy sempai who she always bumped into, the masked hero who saved her life, the prince who was her lover in another lifetime. She clenched her fists. " You won't get the ginzuishou..."  
  
tou no keba amanekuWhen you keep from it,  
MAZE IN YOUR FACE madowasare maze in your face; it's everywhere  
  
  
Endymion grinned. She was priceless. Just a minute ago she looked like a lost rabbit, and now she was being valiant saying he wouldn't get the ginzuishou. Did she really think when it came down to it, she could beat him? She always held back. Like she was afraid to hurt him, which made him want to laugh. He was Prince Endymion, warrior of the Dark Kingdom. She was Sailor Moon, some tiara throwing girl. Correction. A tiara throwing girl who could wield the power of the ginzuishou because she was... she was.. Princess Serenity. " Princess...."  
  
made obougena na mitai Challenge the feelings to the  
to no CONNECTION kanjite idome connection of the unknown future  
  
Sailor Moon took a step back. He called her 'Princess'... but it was more like he was saying it from a forgotten memory. They way he whispered it so softly... sure but unsure. "Yes, that's right. I'm Princess Serenity." She said softly.  
He looked at her. She was looking at him with something akin to hope in her eyes. He didn't like the way it made him feel. " I know who you are. And don't pretend you have any idea what I want, little girl." He bit out roughly, causing her to become defensive again.  
  
DIE HARD LIFE! BEAM UP!DIE HARD LIFE! BEAM UP!  
  
" What do you want from me?! You chase me into this building and trap me for what reasons if not the ginzuishou?!" she yelled, pouring out her desperate feelings in a fit. It felt good to finally get it all out.   
"Are you done?"   
She gaped at him surprised a bit by his rudeness; then again, this was Mamoru in a sense.  
"Answer me." She commanded.   
He smiled devilishly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. " You have no idea what I want..." he murmured into her ear and then covered her lips with his own. She struggled for a moment then kissed him back as he released all his pent up passion and tension into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When he finally pulled back he was dazed.  
She was just as confused as he was as to what had just happened. He stared into her eyes as if they could answer the questions running through his mind. What was he thinking? She was his queen's mortal enemy, his rival! Yet it felt so right... as if it was natural and inevitable.   
  
me ni utsuru sekai wa MAZE OF THE HAZEYour eyes reflect the world, Maze of the Haze  
  
She stared at him in shock and wondered what the hell had just happened. They were ready to fight and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Definitely not what she expected. "Why did you..." she began, not sure how to form the words since he looked just as confused as she.  
sugata na ki irodori Maze in Null Space tokihanate Color of illusion Maze in Null Space let it go  
  
  
Suddenly the elevator began moving down and the two soldiers on top realized they needed to get out of the elevator shaft. Endymion had forgotten he had rigged the elevator to drop after ten minutes.  
He jumped off and held onto the side of the shaft and looked back at Sailor Moon. "Jump already!" She nodded and jumped, landing next to him as the elevator picked up speed and smashed to the ground floor. Sailor Moon sighed. "I see you messed with the elevator."  
"It was a good plan at the time. Didn't think this would happen." He growled out.  
"Guess Beryl doesn't train you well, Mam.....Endymion."  
"Kunzite's in charge of my training."  
"Explains a lot."  
"When did you suddenly get a back bone?"  
"I've always had....woah!!!" she yelled as she lost footing and started falling until Endymion grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Climb onto my back." She complied; reminded of the time they were in this situation before when Nephrite had everyone by thinking Tuxedo Kamen had invited everyone to the mall at night.  
They were a few inches from the doors to one of the floors of the building. " Try to open the doors."   
"Okay." Sailor Moon climbed up and tried to pry open the doors. "No good. I'll have to try my tiara, um, you might want to close your eyes, it's a little bright."  
"Whatever."  
"Okay...Moon Tiara Action!"  
The doors melted open and she lifted herself up and out of the shaft. Looking down she held out her hand. "Come on."  
"I don't need your help."   
Endymion lifted himself out and stood up, facing her.  
"Well, now that that is over, our small unspoken truce now dissolves."  
"You..." Sailor Moon closed her mouth. She was tempted to call him an arrogant jerk. It was so much like the old times. Like she was talking to Mamoru. He wasn't though. He was the Dark Prince Endymion.  
"Now about the ginzuishou."  
"You won't get it! I'm not handing it over. I'll defend it with my life."   
Endymion scowled and pulled out a black rose. Sailor Moon gasped.  
He smiled and tossed it at her.  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."   
  
Ima kindan no seinaru meditation nejite sakebe Now pray and shout a forbidden holy meditation  
  
Endymion walked away, and began disappearing as Sailor Moon clutched the black rose in her hand. She watched him leave, feeling despair as she called out softly, "Mamoru-san."  
Endymion slowed as he heard her whisper 'Mamoru-san' and felt a jolt of recognition. That name.....it was so familiar, but....... No. He was Endymion, the Dark Prince of the Dark Kingdom. Then why did it feel wrong? Fighting her. Kissing her felt so right. Like he'd done it several times before in another life. Another life....... He knew her then, as Princess Serenity.... Princess of the Moon, the place forbidden to Earth... enemy of the Dark Kingdom. " Princess......." And he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
****  
  
Wow, I actually got a story done in one day! I haven't done a single-shot in a while. I usually do chapter stories, but those takes so much time... still write them though.  
The song throughout this is the opening theme to the anime 'Maze: The Mega-Burst Space'. It's a very cool song that I love and a good anime too. TV SERIES that is. The OVA is well.... bad.  
I don't know, maybe 'Kindan no Pansee' would have worked better. That's the opening to the Silent Mobius TV Series, another cool series based on Asayima Kia's popular manga. I love Kiddy Phenil and Ralph Bomers. They're such a cute couple... ' Hey, baka, what's up? Yeah I'm free tonight..' 'Baka' 'Who are you calling a baka?' 'I'm not letting a baka call me a baka.' They're so darn cute.   
Let's see... I have a lot of fave anime couples now(even some aren't couples per se)  
These do not go into order of liking...  
1: Usagi and Mamoru  
2. Kiddy and Ralph  
3. Miaka and Tamahome  
4. Nuriko and Hotohori  
5. Van and Hitomi  
6: Li and Sakura  
7: Lady Kayura and Touma/Rowen  
8. Sanosuke and Megumi  
9. Kenshin and Kaoru  
10: Noine and Zechs  
11: Treize and Lady Une  
12:Deedlit and Parn  
13. Spark and Neese  
14: Raina and Garrack  
15: Haruka and Michiru  
16: Yaten and Minako  
17: Yuuichirou and Rei  
18: Crow and Siren  
19:Tomoe and Kaolinite  
20: Lina and Gourry  
21: Filia and Xellos  
22: Yusuke and Rouge  
23: Ferio and Fuu  
  
  
Ooh, I'm also Goddess of Sailor Moon Trivia and accept challenges at all time.... And I also answer questions that people want to know about Sailor Moon, Slayers, Fushigi Yuugi, Gundam Wing...... I'm a helpful otaku... I even recommend CDs when people ask and where to shop.  
  
Quote of Week:  
' We are no longer the Knights who Say 'Nee!' We are now the Knights who Say Ecky Ecky Ecky Ecky Pakang Zoompong!'   
- Monty Python and the Holy Grail  
Song of Week  
'La Soldier' -Sailor Moon Musical 


End file.
